Chapter 77
Advanced Magic (序ウキュウ魔法, Jo ukyuu mahō) is the 77th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary Once again we are introduced in a dream of Aikawa, where the The Splosh Spirit guides him across a hallway of the old Kasukabe's Clinic, yet the man does not know where are they. They cross a place filled with dissected corpses of Magic Users, and finds a man lighting a cigarette. The Spirit tries to communicate with Aikawa, but the man refuses to listen, arguing he can't do anything and runs away, to find a room where a young man is sit in front of a window, looking at the rain fall, and turns around, revealing Cross-Eyes in his eyes, shocking Aikawa as he know who he is, and then wakes up near Risu. Agitated by the nightmare he just had, Aikawa gives Risu his breakfast and proceeds to left, but not before Risu thanks him for everything, saying he is the only person in the world who cares about him. Aikawa tries to recall what was the meaning of his dream, the place that looked like a hospital, and the man lighting a cigarette, but in the end tries to forget everything, wishing just to live like a magic user, not caring about anything else, as he always wanted, even thinking if is the best to even not see Risu anymore, when suddenly the headaches starts again, and from far away, Risu is tailing him. Out of nowhere we see Haru in her sorceress form chilling in a pool along with Kasukabe and Jonson, her Devil body is resting on the side as the giant cockroach gives her a drink. Kasukabe is oling her and jokingly asking why bother with all of this, and the Devil simply says "Its all about the mood". Pointing out her husband current appearance, looking like mother and child in a pool, she transform him once again into his former thirty years old self, the professor is amazed by his wife powers, able to even create a replica of his old glasses, she seductively tries to persuade him to live with her in Hell, but Kasukabe is hesitant. Out of the blue Haru's Devil body leaves clear that a lowly human like him belongs to her, and quickly both Harus merge again. Kasukabe wants to look for Ai once again, explaining that the implications of turn humans into Magic Users is an important part of his research, and she finally agrees to help him. Elsewhere we see Kawajiri receiving a package and Nikaido training with an extremely heavy Devil Armor when his brother tells is time to eat. She is horrorized to discover that the dinner is Kawajiri's severed Devil body parts, even his former skull is stuffed with vegetables, yet his brother don't mind and tells her how delicious he is. Once again Nikaido tries to use her magic but the sudden memories of Yakumo stops her from fully summon a giant black box, yet is able to reconfigure its structure, changing its shape until she faints for the extreme release of smoke. Eager to see if she can change it more, in that moment Kawajiri recalls a book with information about sorcerers with Nikaido's condition, a resourceful object hidden inside En's Mansion, and both decides to go, but in order to go unsuspected, they need a disguise, and Kawajiri shows her a Smoke Spray to do the job. Characters * Nikaido * Kawajiri * Aikawa * The Splosh Spirit * Kai (flashback) * Kasukabe (both flashback and current, now morphed into a grown up) * Haru * Jonson Trivia * Seems like Aikawa cannot remember anything from his previous life, only having small recollections of Ai and Kai's memories. * Fragments of Chapter 56 appears as memories shown at the beginning of this chapter. Category:Chapters